pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RBC001: A Fresh Start
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Ranger Batonnage - the Comic. Synopsis Three years ago, in a region far, far away. New students are gathering at Ranger School. Kate, a new student at the school cases slight chaos with her School Styler. What type of impression will she give to her fellow peers? Chapter Plot Three years ago at Ranger School. A teacher welcomes the new students to the school. He announces that Class 27 is now student Rangers and may it be the first step towards their hopes and dream. He announces to them that they will be given a School Styler each, which was designed by Professor Hastings. He goes on to say that being a Ranger means working with Pokémon to preserve the harmony of nature and human-Pokémon relations. He states that they will board for a full year, developing knowledge, wisdom and techniques. They will leave as expert Rangers, operator, mechanic, suddenly, and explosion happens at the back of the room. He calls Ms. April and Ms. Claire on what’s happened. Ms. Claire tells Mr. Kincaid that a pupil has blown up her styler. The pupil explains that she wanted to know how it works, so she took it apart. Mr. Kincaid suspends her for what she did. A few years later, a Ranger repeats that day to her and that she will be graduating in a few days. Kate tells that Mr. Kincaid was mean to her, that he was following her all year round after that and that she barely graduated, to which the Ranger laughs at. Another Ranger tells that she landed on her feet. The other one welcomes her to Vientown Ranger Base and introduces himself as Barlow and the other one introduces himself as Crawford. She greets them with Barlow telling that he was thrilled that she was assigned here. Barlow tells that there is a handful of Top Ranger and now there are two. Kate asks where the other one is, to which he says that he was in Class 27 too. He asks Crawford where Kellyn is but he says that he’s still at home. Kate panic and says that he’s really late with Crawford telling that he does want he wants. A paperboy comes in to give them the two latest copies of the Almia Times. Barlow suggests Kate take them to Kellyn, as it will be the best way to get to know him. Crawford jokes about it. Barlow warns her not to get it torn or dirty, as it’s for her own good. As she walks off to where Kellyn is with Pachirisu, she talks to herself about him, that he seems kind of weird but he’s a Top Ranger. She blushes when she talks about him more. She says that the Stylers have helped her get closer to Pokémon and wanting to have a Batonnage Styler and wanting to take it apart. She then says that she better fix up her styler one more time. She gets to where he lives and knocks on the door. As she introduces herself at the door, Pachirisu notices that the door is open. She calls out the see if anyone’s in but there isn’t. Kate walks in with Pachirisu. She sees in the room tons of articles on Rangers and lots of other stuff related to Rangers. She sees some broken Styler parts and shattered Capture Discs. She also questions why he even collects this stuff. Pachirisu gets her attention and gets her to notice outside. She sees a forest fire and goes outside. She sees Pokémon fleeing and wonders what Pokémon can help. As looks, she sees a Top Ranger with his Batonnage Styler. She wonders why he hasn’t captured the fleeing Buizel to douse the fire. He states a date, August 8, three years ago. He states that a Top Ranger called Sven just became an Area Ranger and encountered a situation similar to this. The usual idea is to use Pokémon with Water Gun but he put out the fire using Rain Dance. He was the first Ranger to use Poké Assist and used a Blastoise to put out the fire. He sees a Blastoise nearby and captures it. He tells it to use Rain Dance. He puts out the fire, with Kate glad that it’s gone. She says to herself that that was the first time she saw anyone like that. She calls Barlow to tell that she’s met Kellyn. He remarks about his room. He tells her that he collects anything Ranger-related as a hobby and uses them in his job. He mentions that Kellyn has all the Almia Times, including the first issue and learned them off by heart, to the surprise of Kate. He known what Ranger faced what missions and where. He knows what Pokémon was used and how they dealt with them. Kate mentions to him that he has an amazing collection back at, when he suddenly interrupts her with him saying that she saw it, to which she says yes. He tells her to come back to his place as he’ll explain everything. He shows her bits of a Styler from the scene of the fire two years ago. He notices that they are a bit dirty. She tells him that his Styler isn’t set up right. She shows him that his Release Level didn’t slot back so well. He tests it to see it and she turns out to be right. He tells her that she knows what she’s doing and asks if she’s a Ranger. She introduces herself and tells him she was Class 27 at Ranger School. Kellyn tells her that he doesn’t remember her as he kept getting suspended. He sees the new Almia Times and Kate tells him that that is the reason she came. He shouts at her as she got her dirty hand on his stuff, to which she apologises. She forgot not to get them dirty or torn, as Barlow told her. He tells her that he’ll swap them at the store later, but something catches his eye, a tower. Debuts Humans *Kate *Barlow *Crawford *Kellyn *Kincaid *Ms. April *Ms. Kaplan *Sven (mentioned) *Wendy (fantasy) Pokémon *Pachirisu (Kate's) *Makuhita (Barlow's) *Budew (Crawford's) *Shinx (Sven's; fantasy) *Kellyn's Pachirisu *Drifloon *Starly *Cherubi *Bonsly *Hippopotas Gallery Category:Pokémon Ranger Batonnage - the Comic chapters